


Desperation

by Zyxst



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Depression, Mental Health Issues, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 21:39:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20896514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zyxst/pseuds/Zyxst
Summary: You get hit with a depressive episode. The one person you want to talk to isn't availible.





	Desperation

Steve told you you could call or text him anytime. You chewed your lips, debating. 

[You]: Heya, got timee to talk?

You hit send and waited. You gave it 5 minutes, then sent:

[You]: Okay you must be busy with a mission or smth. It's cool. :)

After reaching out, you sat on your couch either crying into your hands or curled up. You only   
moved to use the bathroom. 

This went on Friday night and all of Saturday. You weren't sure what time it was. You'd covered up  
all the clocks so you could sulk without reminders.

Eventually, your eyes grew too gritty to stay open. Your muscles protested movement after being  
cramped in the fetal position for so long. You managed to get yourself on your feet and shuffle  
off to bed.

How long you slept, you didn't know. The rumbling of your stomach woke you. Despite your desire to  
wallow in your depression, your body wasn't having it. You felt you could push through the hunger,  
but the pains would give you something to think about, something other than reminders of how  
stupid and useless you are.

If you were going to eat, you might as well shower and brush your teeth. Back to living for you. A  
sigh escaped your mouth. Was it Sunday? You thought so. Checking your phone, you confirmed the day  
and groaned seeing the notification blow-up from Steve.

You didn't bother reading his messages, instead sending your own.

[You]: Heya. I needed to sleep. Soz.

Those dreadful 3 dots appeared.

[Steve]: Are you alright?  
[Steve]: I left my phone in my room. Didn't see your texts until I got back from Tony's party.  
[Steve]: I came over to check on you, but you didn't answer the door.  
[Steve]: Thought kicking it in would be a bad idea. ;)

You sighed again.

[You]: Thx for that.  
[You]: Ignore anything I texted. I'm fine now.  
[Steve]: You know you can talk to me about anything. <3

"A little fucking late for that," you growled under your breath.

[You]: I know.  
[You]: and I don't want to talk about it now, so forget it.  
[You]: gotta clean up. Life goes on. 

You shut off your phone and plugged it in to charge up. The last thing you needed after an episode  
was anyone being kind to you.


End file.
